


All New X-men

by Naphthalim



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naphthalim/pseuds/Naphthalim
Summary: In 2012 Beast brought the original x-men to the current day. After a series of adventures, they were returned to the past, with their memories locked in order not to alter the past.This series explores what may have happened if they returned to the past before the "Exterminated" storyline, retaining all their memories from the future.
Kudos: 1





	All New X-men

Warren hated the feeling of falling into the past. It was like being strapped into a roller coaster backwards with his wings tied. He found himself almost vomiting on arrival into the familiar halls of Xavier's school. That's when the Professor rolled in. Warren's eyes went wide with how young the Professor looked. In the future he had died and there were a million pictures of him, all taken years from now. Luckily Jean was able to keep her wits about her and used her mental powers to hide their most recent thoughts, along with the appearance of Angel's wings from their mentor.

It was beginning again. Xavier was sending them in to stop Magneto for the first time. As they left to stop him, Scott asked Jean to link their minds. When he spoke, he immediately switched to their codenames. "Ok. Remember, this is supposed to be our first fight, so we need to make some mistakes. He's not trying to harm any of us, so it's ok, even preferred to go in sloppy. Beast, focus on showing off your moves; Iceman, try to work with snow instead of ice; Jean, I think at this point no one knew you could fight; and Angel, awkwardly fly around looking for an angle. I'll try to miss a lot without causing too much collateral damage."

With this the X men leapt into battle against a man who had been an enemy and an ally, and at one point even their teacher. But that was all in a future that had not happened yet, this time was their first meeting. Now, he was a mutant wronged as a child in the second world war. This time, he was a mutant looking to obtain missiles to threaten humanity into never turning on other mutants. This time he was the first appearance of the evil mutant stereotype that would be plastered across American screens. As the others played nice, doing more to size up Magneto than actually fight him, Jean watched, thinking about what they had been through. She thought about what they had all signed up for. She thought about being up in space, alone and terrified as a cosmic phoenix spirit ripped her apart, before stealing her form, annihilating a planet and almost killing all her friends. She thought about Hank transforming himself into a beast, Angel having his wings torn from his body, the world hating and fearing them so much that Cyclops would turn himself into a terrorist in order to help keep mutants safe. 

"No," she said at first to herself, head shaking. "NO," she demanded louder, floating into the air, her command hitting the heads of her teammates who all paused looking her way. With that she lashed out with her telekinesis taking everyone off guard, knocking Magneto over. The rest of the team, without knowing why, followed her lead. Cyclops blasts, sending Magneto to the ground, Iceman, freezing him to the ground as Beast landed next to him removing his helmet. "Jean?" Cyclops began to ask in their psychic link as the team all landed around their enemy.

"I am Jean Grey, student of your old friend Charles Xavier. Unlike either of you, I have seen what happens in the future if we continue this way and I will now share that with you." With this, Jean pushed parts of the future that she experienced into Magneto's mind. She pushed the anti-mutant groups that attacked them, the Sentinels, all the mutant conflicts, the mutant massacre. "Continue this fight if that's what you want," Jean ended with as the X men freed him. Without a word Magneto left. The others looked at Jean.

"We have to some degree already changed that world," Beast began. There was a question that followed, but Jean began answering before he could finish thinking it. "In the future, we all did things to fight what fate had in store for us, only for them to expect us to let things turn out the same way after coming back. I'm not letting that happen. We're X men, and we have the advantage of knowing what our enemies are up to already. Are we going to waste it?"

With that, they returned home, unsure of what they were going to say to the professor, unsure of how they were going to control their path, but certain they were going to try.


End file.
